1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lock-smithing, and in particular, relates to apparatus for containing pins used in repinning and rekeying locks by installing new tumbler pins.
2. Background of the Invention
From time to time, it is necessary to replace the pins in a lock. For example, for security reasons, a person may choose to have the lock keyed to a new key shape after a loss of a door key, or at periodic intervals. In other situations the lock itself may be broken and require new pins.
Prior to this time there have been available in the market various rectangular, flat pin kits containing pins of various sizes for fitting into the locks of a variety of manufacturers. Such "universal" or "mobile" kits have included metal, plastic and wood cases containing a series of pockets for the different pin sizes. In some kits, an opaque plastic pin tray has been used, with pin sizes printed on the upper surface of the pin tray in black type adjacent each pocket.
A universal pin kit may have between about 79-120 different pin sizes. The pin sizes typically increase by a fixed increment, for example a case may contain pins in 5/1000 inch increments, i.e., 0.010, 0.015, 0.020, etc.; or in 3/1000 inch increments, i.e. 0.009, 0.012, 0.015, 0.018., etc. In some kits, the pins are colored according to their size. Typically, six (6) different colors are used, in a regular sequence, to distinguish pins of different sizes.
Such kits have also included a pinning chart, containing a series of tables which each identify a particular manufacturer of a lock and lists the lock manufacturer's pin numbers and correlates the pin number to the corresponding size pin contained in the kit that will fit as a replacement for the pin identified by the manufacturer's pin number. Such pinning charts have heretofore only been available in black and white printing.
It has been found in connection with the known pin kits that the pin size information printed on the pin tray will become worn over time, making it difficult for the locksmith to determine the size of the pins held in a particular pin tray pocket, and potentially, causing errors such as the selection of the wrong size pin, with resultant need for rework of an improperly assembled lock.
It has also been found that with conventional pin kits the locksmith working at a workbench will tend to stand and lean over the kit to locate and select pins, particularly when the pins are located at the rear of the kit. This has the potential of causing back strain, particularly if the locksmith spends long periods in a bent over position.
It has also been found in practice that the locksmith's work will take him to poorly lit locations and/or that illumination that may be available inside of the locksmith's vehicle may be poor. The poor illumination may also cause errors in selecting the proper size pin, with resulting loss of time and efficiency if it is necessary to rework the lock.